


Motorbikes

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Dent in Time AU [4]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Gift Art, Inspired by Art, Married Couple, Motorcycles, Romantic Fluff, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Booker takes his wife out for a motorbike ride now that they're both safe, happy & alive in the future.
Relationships: Annabelle DeWitt/Booker DeWitt
Series: Dent in Time AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Motorbikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/gifts).



> https://thatradfailure.tumblr.com/post/621358595631693824/i-thought-hed-look-good-in-biker-attire-but-idk
> 
> Art seen in fic also done by thatradfailure.

Annabelle was approached by Booker. Her husband donned a black leather jacket, a red scarf the same vibrant shade of red as his ascot was wrapped around his neck, tucked neatly into the jacket. He held two motorbike helmets under his arms, his hands clad in fingerless gloves, little spikes decorating the knuckles (even when he was safe & relaxed the man was still armed to his teeth.)

“Care for a drive, Bella?” He asked her, a slight blush spreading over his dark cheeks, yet he managed to keep his cool. It had been just slightly over a month since Annabelle had appeared in the future through one of her own daughter’s ‘tears’. She was adapting fairly well, better than she had heard Booker did. But then again, it’s been 20 years since she had lost her husband, quite the variable to all the other universes Elizabeth had told her about. She still wasn’t used to seeing Booker alive & well, so when he approached her, she jumped slightly.

“A drive?” She asked, taking his hand.

“On a motorbike. It’s like a normal bike, but runs on electricity.” He explained while pulling her along.

“What won’t people come up with next, huh?” Annabelle laughed as she parroted Booker, his usual response to all these new inventions. The 21st century was truly something else. He gave her an unamused look, before thrusting the helmet into her hands. He quickly slipped on his own one, beautifully decorated by Elizabeth (with Jack’s help, of course, depicting multiple birds in flight, from swallows to ravens) before getting onto his sleek, black bike. The bike begun to purr as he revved up the engine, heat coming from the machine. It was already getting dark, & the warmth was a welcome reprieve from the onset of cold.

“Hold on, Bella.” He reminded her once she had climbed on, voice slightly muffled. She snaked her arms around his waist, holding tightly once they begun moving. Almost immediately she squeezed him tighter, fearfully holding on as they fell forwards, the bike beginning to go at seemingly impossible speeds. She air rushed past her noisily, cold dragging against her skin, tangling in her long locks of hair. She hadn’t even noticed that she had shut her eyes, when she felt a slight nudge from Booker. She peeked a single, blue eye open, seeing the world disappear around her, a blur of colour & lights. It felt... exhilarating! She felt the roar of the bike in her entire body, its warmth contrasting with the cold night air. And she felt Booker in her arms, his back pressed to her chest, his shoulder underneath her chin. It was amazing. 


End file.
